Web content, such as webpages, messages, images, articles, videos, blog posts, social media posts and other forms of communication posted to internet pages often relate to topics of interest to users, consumers, and advertisers. On many platforms, the performance of web content in generating user interest is represented by, for example, “views”, “comments,” “shares,” “retweets”, “favorites,” “ratings,” “rankings,” and so on. Furthermore, the metrics associating the web content with web content performance are not standardized across the internet, making comparison of similar web content challenging.